Dark Paradise Español
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: [PruAus] ¿Cómo podía uno de mis amigos pedirme que olvidase a quien amo? El tiempo pasa... pero eso no quiere decir que deba escucharle.


**N/A:** Está es la versión en español de mi historia con el mismo nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de de esta historia le pertenecen a Himaruya, y el fic fue inspirado en la canción "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey.

* * *

 **Dark Paradise**

Podía sentir la brisa del mar en mi rostro, Francis y Antonio me habían pedido que les acompañase a la playa ese día, yo no tenía intención alguna de ir, mi humor no era el mejor en ese momento, en realidad… no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había salido a dar una vuelta para distraerme con ellos, pero ahí estaba yo… durante una tarde veraniega, al lado de un francés y un español que hablaban muy animadamente mientras ignoraban mi lento caminar.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando. Volteé a ver a mis espaldas y observé el camino de huellas infinitas que habíamos marcado con cada paso que dábamos, perdí de vista las primeras huellas que habían iniciado ese largo camino, estaba seguro que varias habían sido borradas ya por el agua.

Seguí contemplando la pequeña senda que habíamos marcado, y entonces recordé… recordé que yo no era el único caminando ese camino, varias personas lo habían marcado anteriormente, y no había duda alguna que volvería a ser marcado por más personas en el futuro, yo no era el único que caminaba esa travesía.

Observé detenidamente como el agua limpiaba la arena dejándola intacta nuevamente, borrando para siempre los pasos que yo había dado.

—Mon ami, ¿Estás bien? —Escuché a Francis preguntar, me volteé a verle y me encontré con su mirada preocupada…

Ignoré su pregunta y le di la espalda nuevamente y observé las pocas huellas que quedaban ahora…

—No volverán Gilbert, no ha menos que tú las vuelvas a crear... —Empezó a decir al adivinar en qué dirección estaban mis pensamientos.

—Pero en ese caso no serán las mismas. —No le permití finalizar su oración. Yo ya sabía a donde iba con esas palabras, pensé que eso sería suficiente para hacerle callar.

—Gilbert… Hay veces en que la mejor decisión que puedes tomar es seguir caminando, crear nuevas huellas y dejar que las pasadas sean borradas con el tiempo. —Agregó el francés mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me volteé hacía él para enfrentarle, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo fui interrumpido…

—¡Mira! —Exclamó mientras señalaba al español, el cual se hallaba a una distancia considerable de nosotros. "Puedes ver lo feliz que es Antonio? Él no se preocupa por las huellas que ha dejado atrás… es feliz en el presente porque sabe que de eso dependerá su futuro."

Antonio había continuado caminando sin nosotros, de vez en cuando se agachaba para recoger lo que supuse serían caracolas de mar, mientras le observábamos se dio la vuelta y empezó a agitar su mano, parecía estar despidiéndose de ambos… me puse a pensar si debería de decirle adiós a mi pasado de esa forma tan efusiva como lo hacía el español.

—No puedo hacer eso Francis y tú lo sabes muy bien. —Mencioné mientras me cruzaba de brazos, yo no planeaba olvidar absolutamente de mi pasado, porqué solamente allí podría encontrar a Roderich.

Francis me dedicó una mirada de lástima y me abrazó antes de decirme que ya era tarde, por lo que lo mejor sería volver pronto a la ciudad.

Observé al francés alejarse en dirección la misma dirección que el español.

Empecé a tararear levemente una canción… una tenue melodía que había escuchado cientos de veces por parte de Roderich, el austriaco que había robado mi corazón hace ya algún tiempo.

La pobre imitación de la canción que yo tarareaba no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la celestial voz del dueño de mi corazón.

Pensé en Francis y Antonio, la manera en que habían continuado su camino y sus huellas… la manera en que ninguno de ambos se volteó a verme nuevamente, ambos habían seguido su propio camino sin preocuparse por el mío, yo no quería hacer lo mismo.

No podía culparlos, ellos tenían razones para seguir, distracciones que les entretenían día a día como para siquiera volver a pensar en alguien como yo.

Continué tarareando la melodía…

¿Cómo podría abandonar un pasado del que estaba enamorado? Amar eternamente no podía ser malo… ¿verdad?

¿Valía la pena seguir amando a alguien que ya no estaba conmigo? Sí, yo no dudaba de ello.

Remplazar al amor de mi vida solamente porque él ya no estuviese junto a mí, sería como si alguien le fuese infiel a una persona con la que mantiene una relación a larga distancia.

Extrañaba a Roderich con mi alma entera, y la leve canción que tarareaba tranquilizaba levemente el dolor interno de mi pecho.

—No hay manera alguna en la que yo pueda olvidarte Roderich. —Mencioné en voz alta mientras me recostaba y observaba el cielo, pronto se dejarían ver las estrellas en lo alto del firmamento.

Sonreí por primera vez en meses, no había mencionado ese nombre sagrado desde que le había perdido.

En mi mente se hallaba la imagen del hombre al que amaba, sus ropas recatadas y su rostro sereno.

Mi felicidad no duró demasiado, me sentí miserable nuevamente… recordaba su voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, recordaba a la perfección escuchar la falsedad que su voz destilaba, no había esperanzas… pero tu seguías repitiéndome que todo estaría bien.

Yo quería morir… desaparecer como lo habían hecho mis huellas, quería estar con Roderich otra vez, quería tomar su mano, quería escucharle tocar el piano que tanto disfrutaba ejecutar… quería estar muerto como él.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las infinitas veces en las que había cerrado los ojos deseando verle nuevamente frente a mí, en mi mente todo era hermoso como cuando él estaba junto a mí, pero de repente todo se tornaba oscuro, la belleza que me rodeaba se perdía en la oscuridad maldita que se había asentado tras la marcha del austriaco.

Usualmente no dejo que nadie sepa de mis miedos o debilidades, en realidad no creía tenerle miedo a nada, pero después de ver a Antonio y a Francis seguir su camino con tranquilidad sentí temor… temor a que Roderich continuara su existencia buscando la manera de remplazarme.

¿Podía él recordarme? ¿Sabía él qué en esta tierra seguía una pobre alma amándole infinitamente?

Tenía miedo… miedo a que no estuviera esperándome al otro lado.

"Hay veces en que la mejor decisión que puedes tomar es seguir caminando" Recordé las palabras que Francis mencionó… ¿Reemplazar a Roderich? No… yo no podía hacer algo así, ni aunque él mismo me lo pidiese, yo no creía en las tonterías del amor verdadero hasta que lo conocí a él, y por él sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era ridículamente real.

Yo no sería el que le diera la espalda al austriaco como Francis y Antonio hicieron al alejarse de mí momentos antes…

Tenía la esperanza de que Roderich, dondequiera que estuviese aun me recordase, y me estuviese esperando… no lo abandonaría, su recuerdo me acompañaría… él me había dejado su canción para eso, para que yo no le olvidase. ¿Acaso temía él que yo le dejase de amar cuando él ya no estuviese aquí?

Me reí de mi estúpida suposición… Roderich sabía que yo le había entregado mi corazón, él no tenía por qué temerle a que yo le llegase a olvidar.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y mi subconsciente me dio lo que buscaba... Roderich.

En mi mente siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar, en el salón de música sentado frente al piano mientras se concentraba en las partituras… ¿Por qué no me quedaba ahí para siempre?

Todo parecía ser real, podía escuchar las notas cada vez que él presionaba las teclas.

Yo no quería abrir mis ojos otra vez, quería quedarme a verle tocar el piano, deseaba seguir observando el ágil movimiento de sus manos.

A pesar de las infinitas melodías que Roderich había ejecutado en mi presencia, solamente una se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente… la que yo estaba tarareando.

Pensé que esta vez le vería tocar el piano como siempre, pero yo me equivoqué… esta vez fue diferente.

Esta vez él notó mi presencia, sus ojos me observaban detenidamente; eso nunca había sucedido en mi mente… él nunca se percataba de mi presencia, y esta vez sus ojos estaban allí, mirándome pacíficamente.

Le vi levantarse de la banca en la que estaba sentado, luego de lo cual se acercó a mí; sentí el calor de su cuerpo cuando me abrazó, yo quería devolverle el abrazo, pero parecía como si mi cuerpo estuviese congelado…

—Gilbert, todo estará bien. —Le escuché decir… esas palabras que me habían traicionado.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto mi mente? ¿Por qué su calor y su voz eran tan reales? Quería llorar, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer…

—Estarás bien. —Dijo él… pero no, yo no iba a estar bien, yo lo estaba extrañando demasiado como para estar bien.

Roderich dejo de abrazarme y le vi regresar a la banca, continuó tocando el piano sin voltear a verme de nuevo.

Su calor se había ido… empecé a tener frio, la oscuridad estaba llegando, ya lo sabía… sabía que pronto me despertaría, me había quedado dormido… todo era un sueño, una mentira creada por mí mismo… el "Estarás bien." Fue solamente una mentira también.

Yo sabía que no estaría bien… al menos no sin él.

Quería ir a donde Roderich estuviera… yo no quería seguir en esta tierra, pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, Roderich era un buena persona la mayor parte del tiempo que le conocí… y estaba seguro él se hallaba en el cielo, pero yo no era Roderich… yo era una mala persona antes de conocerle, y habían varias posibilidades de que yo ya me hubiese ganado mi boleto de entrada al infierno… lo único que me quedaba era la esperanza… esperanza en seguir viviendo como una buena persona para redimir mis malos actos, y tal vez… solo tal vez así Dios me perdonase y me dejase ir al cielo con Roderich.

Continué tarareando la canción de Roderich mientras la obscuridad me empezaba a rodear. No quería despertar aun, por lo que continué tarareando mi canción de cuna personal.

* * *

 **Fin del la historia**

Este es mi primer intento de escribir PruAus.

No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que actualice algo… así que hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
